Class Systems
__TOC__ Across all three Kingdoms a monarchy is enforced, meaning that supreme power is granted to a single person. The transference of power is inherited through the current monarch either passing away or abdicating the title, however it is always given to the eldest child of the previous monarch to maintain a royal bloodline. If the current monarch has no direct children then the next of kin with the strongest ties to the royal bloodline is chosen. Should the newly crowned monarch be under 5 Astorian years old or no next of kin is found then a temporary ruler will be assigned. In the Sun Kingdom this is called King Keeper and is assigned to the Beholder Leader, in the Earth Kingdom it is called the Holding Queen and is assigned to a voted in member of the upper advocate class, finally in the Moon Kingdom it is called the Crown Guardian and is assigned to the Spire Archmage. Below the monarch lies a tiered social structure which follow similar structures across the Kingdoms. These are often referred to Upper, Middle or Lower classes for easier understanding, but each Kingdom have more specific definitions. Commonly each tier of social class is associated with set levels of wealth, power and influence in society. With Royalty being the highest tier and the underclass being the lowest tier across the three Kingdoms. Royalty answer only to the Kingdom monarch and other Royals, however to be part of Royalty one needs to be born into the class, or marry into it. Most Royals rule over large portions of land that either they own themselves or have the land loaned to them from the monarch, as such their main duties are to oversee development and manage the people who live on their land. The Under Class however are categorised as individuals who are unemployed or generally not contributing to their Kingdom in any meaningful way. Commonly thieves and other such law breakers are considered underclass. Class Systems by Kingdom Sun Kingdom Classes are most closely associated with an individual’s job within the Sun Kingdom, more so than other Kingdoms. Wealth is generally considered a by-product of the class system. Elite Class: Those who fit into the Elite Class are experienced and loyal warriors, as well as general land owners who are not of royal blood. As it is common for said experienced warriors to also own land, the term elite is often synonymous with land owner. Learned Class: Those who fit into the Learned Class often educate others or contribute research in various subjects which aim to better the Kingdom. Guardian Class: Those who fit into the Guardian Class are guards, law enforcers or those who fight for the Kingdom. Skilled Class: Those who fit into the Skilled Class are individuals who provide services, manage others or are experts in their chosen field. Working Class: Those who fit into the Working Class are individuals who work in manual or industrial jobs, although it is also attributed to anyone who is contributing a small amount to the Kingdom. Earth Kingdom While the categorisation of classes in the Earth Kingdom are based on job types on a surface level, it is more a reflection on the distribution of wealth between the classes, and wealth is consequently a measure of power. Advocate Class: Those who fit into the Advocate Class are politicians and similar representatives of various groups who hold large amounts of influence in causing social changes though altering, adding or removing laws. Most in this class are voted into power by the group they represent. Managing Class: Those who fit into the Managing Class are individuals who own land or businesses. Serving Class: Those who fit into the Serving Class are individuals who provide services or manage others. Working Class: Those who fit into the Working Class are individuals who work in manual or industrial jobs. Moon Kingdom Classes within the Moon Kingdom aren’t rigidly defined, or enforced, rather they are informal classifications relating to wealth and education. Upper Class: Those who fit into the Upper Class are highly educated, teachers and land owners Middle Class: Those who fit into the Middle Class are well educated, provide services, manage others, or are experienced in a specific field. Lower Class: Those who fit into the Lower Class are educated in their specific field, workers in manual or industrial jobs Trivia Both monarchs in the Earth and Moon Kingdom are always called Queens, where as in the Sun Kingdom the monarch is always called a King. Category:Culture